


yellow leaves of autumn

by Code16



Series: load bearing [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Sara Lives, Triads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place in their Bond where Sara belongs aches. Like her Omega as she walks up behind him, she feels it, the space where their Beta should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow leaves of autumn

“He won’t let us see Sara.” They’re alone now, but Oliver is still pacing back and forth, hand clenching as though on a bow he wasn’t holding.  
“He- he dangled it in front of me. He-.” Words seem to fail him, but the memory is so strong that it echoes through the Bond. A richly apportioned meal, the man who had to be Ra’s -

_“Taer Al-Sahfer has sworn her oath to the League. She goes where I bid her. Take your rightful place, and it will be your command. Until then it remains mine.”_

The place in their Bond where Sara belongs aches. She knows it’s not a physical thing, the triangle of the old wedding seals. But Felicity lives in the nonphysical. Like code that takes shape into reality in her mind before it wreaks its changes on the world, like her Omega as she walks up behind him, she feels it, the space where their Beta should be.

He lets her hold him, surround him with her focus, counterbalance the wide net of protective instincts that can scatter him far too easily sometimes.

“Oliver, we will find a way. We will find Sara.”

She feels it when he reaches, when they reach together. Alive. That’s all they can tell from this distance, through the drugs. The most precious thing, and yet not enough. For months they’ve taken turn waking from nightmares of feeling that point go dark.

Oliver breaks away from her. “I took in his aura, everything I could. If he goes near her, I’ll know.” He stands still for a moment, then whirls, grabs the first thing under hand and hurls it across the room.  
“What good does it do, he can kill her!”

She doesn’t want to think about it. Anymore than she wants to remember, again, waking to the Bond where Oliver is screaming, calling Roy, calling Diggle, calling Laurel, searching through every camera in the city for a glimpse, feeling the Bond stretch over too much space and knowing it was too late, too late, too late. Or worse, the first time, when he’d gone to Ra’s himself, a sacrifice for his sister and the city Malcolm had made accomplices. When she’d learned, collapsing with her heart turning to shards in her chest, what it felt to have a Bond swallowed by death.

But she’s an Alpha. Bearing weight with focus is her duty. She is not certain of confidence herself, but she puts it into her voice, into her aura.

“He won’t kill her. He wants you. We will use that and we’ll get her back.”

She can feel his aura when it turns to steel, like the sword whose scar he bears.

“I will never be Ra’s al Ghul. Like my father, like Waller - never.” She hardens her aura to the outside even as she wraps him in it again.

“We’re all behind you, Oliver.”

He lets her hold him again. Between and beside them, the emptiness burns, hollow and cold.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain made up a verse. Is still making. Then this happened. We'll see if anything else does.


End file.
